First Time's a Doozy
by Seery
Summary: She's having their first child. He's worried about her. He thinks back eight months previously...


I'm terrified.

This is the biggest day of my life, and I don't know what I'm doing. I need her to help me. But she can't help me, she needs _me_ there. But I don't know what I'm doing. How can I help her if I don't know what I'm doing?

I'm going mad. I'm so lost. I'm pacing outside of the door. She's in there, and she needs me in there with her. But I can't come in yet. She's having my baby, and I don't know what to do.

I can still remember the day she told me. It's as clearly as if it happened five minutes ago.

_I'm sitting on the sofa, tired. I just came home, and I'm waiting for her to come home too. She said she was going out, but she wouldn't tell me where she was going. I'm worried. I can't help but think that something's wrong._

_I hear sounds coming from outside. What's that? I'm so jumpy, I can't stay still. I get up and move to the window to look outside. The door opens._

_She's home. I cross the room, take her in my arms, and kiss her. She responds, like she always does. I love her so much. But she gently pushes me away soon. _

_I look in her eyes. She looks a little worried, but mostly very happy. She takes my hand and leads me to the couch, and we sit down._

_"I have something to tell you," she says._

_Well, that much I could tell. "What is it?" I ask her._

_"You're not going to believe this."_

_I shrug and answer, "I'm never going to know unless you don't tell me."_

_I'm beginning to feel a little apprehensive, but the feeling quickly leaves when I look at her glowing face. "What is it?" I repeat._

_"Umm..." She stops. She's starting to look a little scared. I take her hand to reassure her._

_"Spit it out. It can't be that bad."_

_"Well... you see, it's like this." She mumbles something that I don't catch. I take her in my arms and stroke her beautiful hair. "What is it?" I ask again._

_"I'mpregnant," she says all in a rush._

_I freeze. I did not just hear what I think I heard. "You're _what?_" I yelp._

_She looks down, unmoving in the circle of my arms. "I'm pregnant. That's where I went today. I wanted to make sure I was, so I went to an apothecary and she gave me a potion and apparently I'm pregnant with a daughter." She looks up at me. "You're not mad, are you?"_

_I laugh so hard she jumps. "Mad? That's the best news I've ever heard!"_

_She smiles. She looks gorgeous when she smiles like that. I feel lucky to be her husband. I realize with a start I'm more than that now. I'm her child's father. I lean in and kiss her passionately. I've never loved her so much as I do right now. _

"Sir?"

I jump, the voice intruding on my memories. I turn around. "What? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

The nurse smiles. "Not at all. You're the father to a lovely girl."

I smile so hard it feels like my face will burst. I jump up and run towards the door to the ward she's in but I suddenly stop. "Can I go in?"

"Yes, of course. Your wife is tired, but she's fine."

I don't even hear the rest of what she says, because I'm inside the room and next to her. I take hold of her hand. "How are you?" I ask her.

She smiles. She looks tired, but the happiest I've ever seen her. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The midwife comes in, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink blankets. She gives our daughter to my wife. "She's a beautiful girl."

She looks at the tiny, red face. "She is, isn't she." It wasn't a question. I reach out, but stop. The baby looks so fragile, like she's break if I touch her.

She looks at me. "What will we name her?"

I shake my head. I'm still so lost in the wonder that is our child that I can't think straight. "You decide," I say.

"I've been thinking about Guia. How does that sound?"

"It's beautiful. Let's do it." I don't know what I'm saying. I'm still staring at out daughter. She's so small. But she's the most perfect thing there ever was.

My wife smiles at me. "Guia Weasley. I like it." She yawns. "I'm so tired."

I finally tear my eyes away from the baby- Guia- and look at her again. "Go to sleep. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ron." She closes her eyes and falls into a dream world.

_Fin_


End file.
